Flor de loto
by Lissy Aquarius
Summary: Él odia esa flor. Odia la sutil caída de sus pétalos. Odia que le recuerde lo efímero de su existencia y la forma en que está, irremisiblemente, ligado a ella.


**Advertencias:** Spoilers ubicados después del Arca. Lenguaje altisonante que usualmente utiliza Kanda.

**Anotaciones: **Los comentarios basados en el hecho de que las _"flores de loto no mueren, sólo retoñan cada mil años" _están basados en el capítulo de _"El pueblo donde vive la bruja" _(que no sé si son relleno, pero supongo que sí... aún así me gustó, wajaja).

* * *

**Flor de loto.**

La flor dejó caer otro de sus hermosos pétalos rosas y sus labios dibujaron una amarga sonrisa. Que alguien le trajera enfrente al jodido imbécil que había dicho que aquellas flores nunca morían, sino simplemente que volvían a retoñar. O una ridiculez semejante, no le importaba.

Odiaba esa maldición. Detestaba que aquella flor le recordara aquella parte voluble de su vida que no podía controlar. La única parte a la que él, el más temido de los Exorcistas, realmente le temía.

No le importaba mucho aquel sacrificio que implicaba el ofrendar su vida para que Mugen se hiciera más fuerte. El poder bien valía la pena, aunque eso significara que ésta consumiera su ya de por sí escasa vida. Le venía igual la convivencia con toda esa sarta de dementes que insistían en llamarlo "compañero" y lo veían con gesto de preocupación cuando llegaba malherido, pero que instintivamente retrocedían un paso cuando él se acercaba. Al fin y al cabo, nunca los había necesitado y no se había unido a la Orden para tener un "hogar", como insistía en llamarlo el viejo general Tiedoll, sino porque las misiones lo acercaban cada vez más a la persona que estaba buscando. Aunque a veces, se preguntaba qué era lo que realmente buscaba.

Inhaló profundamente el aire pesado de su habitación. Aquel lugar gris, deprimente y más bien simple, era el único sitio que tenía para comportarse sin tener que preocuparse porque los demás lo miraran. El sitio donde contemplaba absorto aquellos pétalos y se preguntaba cuándo se marchitarían por completo y más importante aún, dónde estaría él cuando eso ocurriera. ¿Peleando contra los akumas?, ¿contra el Conde?, ¿comiendo soba en la cafetería?, ¿discutiendo con el estúpido moyashi?... ¿Qué tan fiable era aquel reloj que contenía aquella flor de loto? Había sido testigo de cómo, en un mismo día, dos pétalos habían caído hasta el fondo para que después, por semanas enteras, no ocurriera nada. Era como una maldita obsesión aquella de mirar cada vez que entraba si no pendía sólo un pétalo, sino por fin su vida estaba llegando a su final.

Tener una segunda oportunidad de vivir no le había hecho cambiar demasiado. Después de la pelea contra Skinn estaba seguro de que moriría y de que aunque se ufanara demasiado de que él jamás perdería así, esa vez no la libró tan fácil. No se trataba sólo de veneno de akumas que su cuerpo podía resistir sin complicación, se trataba del final. El tatuaje que casi cubría su pecho se lo recordaba y aquella visión de todo derrumbándose a su alrededor y no pudiera hacer nada al respecto le hizo sentir miedo. Un genuino miedo que hizo que el mundo en torno suyo se oscureciera y que después no pudiera recordar qué ocurrió. Excepto aquella voz. Aquella dulce y arrulladora voz que lo había sacado de las mismas tinieblas y que lo había hecho volver a aquella habitación ridículamente decorada. Recordaba con nitidez lo absorto que estaba por verse las manos, por tener a Mugen a su lado aunque ésta no fueran más que pedazos, por seguir escuchando esa canción que no sabía de dónde provenía pero que lo tranquilizaba y, aunque su cuerpo le dolería en cada centímetro, aquella música le había dado la fuerza necesaria para moverse aunque seguía preguntándose si estaba realmente vivo. Y si así fuera, ¿cómo?

Y al final todo había sido obra del estúpido moyashi, al que ni siquiera le había dado las gracias por haber extendido su existencia. No quería que se sintiera importante, no quería reconocer que había tenido miedo cuando había desaparecido. La visión que había tenido durante la batalla con Skinn, la flor marchitándose por completo, ya había quedado en el pasado y ante él se extendía otra oportunidad… otra oportunidad, ¿para qué?, ¿para volver a la Orden y fingir que no había pasado nada y volverse un compañero amable, educado y servil? Chistó. Él jamás haría eso. ¿Entonces una oportunidad para seguir en la búsqueda febril de aquella persona?

Kanda no estaba seguro de qué ocurriría cuando encontrara a esa persona. No sabía qué pasaría cuando el tiempo se le acabara y regresara a su habitación y encontrara con que la flor de loto estaba lista para dormir por unos mil años para, quizá, retoñar alguna vez. Le importaba una mierda el hecho de dejar a todos aquellos idiotas de la Orden; gente que al fin y al cabo, no lo extrañaría. ¿No era mejor así?, ¿no estaba bien alejarlos para no "encariñarse" con ellos? (¡cómo si alguien pudiera hacerlo!), ¿no era eso lo que él quería, largarse sin que nadie se percatara de cuándo lo había hecho?

El japonés se recogió distraídamente el cabello y se calzó los zapatos, dispuesto a regresar a la enfermería. Sabía que la jefa de enfermeras lo estaría buscando y no quería que aquella mujer decididamente temible tomara la medida extrema de meterse en su habitación porque seguramente haría preguntas y en cuestión de segundos, medio cuartel estaría enterado de que Kanda tenía un extraño reloj en su habitación y el estúpido conejo no dejaría de hacerle molestas bromas y el moyashi haría algún comentario estúpido sobre eso y Lenalee lo miraría con ojos llorosos y haciéndole mil preguntas recriminatorias y curiosas, y al final, acabaría dando explicaciones sobre algo que a los demás no les incumbía. Tan fácil que era dejarlo en paz y ellos no lo entendían (excepto con amenazas de muerte, como bien había comprobado ya él en una ocasión).

Antes de salir de su habitación, echó un último vistazo a aquella flor de loto que reposaba serena en el reloj. La odiaba. Nunca había pensado en cuánto la odiaba y deseaba estrellarla contra la pared, acabar con ella, quemar sus pétalos rosáceos. Porque a pesar de toda su fragilidad, ella era más fuerte que él. Ella lo odiaba más de lo que él la odiaba a ella, porque si no fuera así, no lo condenaría de esa manera, no lo torturaría. Chistó indignado. Una flor es sólo eso: una flor. Apretó los puños cuando se dio cuenta de que un pétalo más se había desprendido y caía inevitablemente al fondo. Un dolor en el pecho lo hizo respirar con dificultad.

Un pétalo… uno más que lo acercaba, poco a poco, a su inevitable final.

**N/A:** Mi primera incursión al fandom de D.Gray-Man, ¡soy tan feliz! Obviamente tenía que comenzar con algo de Kanda y bueh, quedó eso. Está escrito bajo la influencia de tres rebanadas de pizza, un vaso enorme de refresco y el soundtrack de "Interview with the vampire". Quizá influyó, quizá no, ustedes me dirán.

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot y comentarios, tomatazos y chocolatitos son bienvenidos.


End file.
